To Be A Humanoid
by spot-da-vampyre-puppi
Summary: Mainly Edwards Point Of View In Eclipse, Chapter: Switzerland: "If Angela's a witch she can join the party too." what if that was true? One shot unless demand for more.


EPOV

(Eclipse Chapter 6 Switzerland is where the idea came from)

I looked up at Bella, in shock. She had just said _If Angela's a witch, she can join the party too._ Bella doesn't know the other freaks of nature in this town. Alice and I were first to discover Angela. If Bella knew the truth I'd be burnt as toast.

"Bella," I said, trying to oppose my eye's truth.

"What??" She looked wary and then the flash of intuition was eminent. "Ohmigosh!!! I can't believe it!!!" She stood up and started walking aimlessly around her small room. "Why didn't anyone tell me??" She stopped for a moment and looked at me then continued pacing. "Am I the only non-magical creature in this TOWN?!?"

Ha, she was worried she was a freak??? I'm a freaking vampire, so is the rest of my family. Angela's family's witches. She just didn't know she was the angel in comparison to the rest of us. Mike was a Leprechaun. Just at certain times… Jessica was a dark pixie with a dark master, Lauren. Eric… was a nerd. That's it. Other people were other things, but that list's for another time.

"Bella be rational. Do you really think Angela's a _witch_??" I asked her, trying to convince her with lies.

"Yes, I do believe that Edward!" She spat back.

"Bella…"

"Don't 'Bella' me! You know that I know that I know you know that I know the truth." Whoa, convoluted eh? "You don't have to hide things from me."

I gulped.

"Bella, you know how Jacob couldn't technically tell you he was a wolf? That you had to figure it out for yourself? It works the same way here. It's the code of ethics for freaks of nature to help each other out rather than going around and telling humans. It's basically law."

"So if I can't know unless I'm a freak, when can you transform me, eh? If I'm a freak I can learn about everyone."

"Bella I'm not having this conversation again." She was irritated and so was I. The conversation evaporated.

M M

| |__| |

| / 0 0 \ |

\ | o | /

Bella's asleep and talking.

"No! Edward into shadows…………………….. wheeee the ground……………………….. why no glitter? ……………………. Oh? What??? OH! Yessss I WANT KETCHUP ON THAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ummm weird… I wonder what that was about.

"Any more talking?" I asked softly.

It was silence…

15 minutes later.

Its 2:15 AM on the nose. I decided to go talk to Angela.

I jumped out Bella's window and ran through the scenery. In no time I was at Angela's, it wasn't far away from Bella's either. I ran through their lawn and up the wall and hung on to the windowsill and tapped on the glass. The light was on and some strange rainbow smoke was moving around the room. I assumed she was awake.

APOV

I opened the window cautiously. Oh, it was just Edward.

"Edward, I assume that you have a request?" I'm used to being the town magical-help section, but I did only favors to certain people who deserved what they requested.

I had my system of figuring it out too. I asked them their request and measured what they wished compared with what the situation was and how important they thought it was.

"Angela I'm going to get straight to the point. I want to be human so I can be normal and so I'm not putting Bella to extremes." Awww how romantic!

"I heard that" he smiled.

"Hmmm. Come in." I motioned with my hand to let him in the room.

EPOV

I entered Angela's room through the window and looked around. She had a room any teenager would have… if you were gothic. The walls were a dark grey shade and were made out of stone. Candle stubs and parchment were everywhere, along with old fashioned pens, _quills,_ and ink bottles. There was no bed, but there must have been a magical extension somewhere… or maybe I was in it I didn't know. On the North wall was a fireplace with a large cauldron emitting rainbow smoke. There was a painting above the mantel. It was abstract with dull colors. Moving pictures and photographs lined the huge fireplace. The east wall was all doors and the west was cupboards and storage. All of it was medieval looking except for the desk in the center. It was from the late eighteen hundreds, but it had a regular stool. [AN the doors on the wall were like the ones in Harry Potter, you know, they go through all these doors to find Sirius… lol SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!! AHHHHH RELATIVES ok sorry back to story]


End file.
